The PCR techniques are generally described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,683,195; 4,683,202; and 4,965,188. The PCR technique generally involves a process for amplifying any desired specific nucleic acid sequence contained within a nucleic acid sequence which is within a nucleic acid molecule. The PCR process includes treating separate complementary strains of the nucleic acid with an excess of two oligonucleotide primers. The primers are extended to form complementary primer extension products which act as templates for synthesizing the desired nucleic acid sequence. The PCR process is carried out in a simultaneous step-wise fashion and can be repeated as often as desired in order to achieve increased levels of amplification of the desired nucleic acid sequence. According to the PCR process, the sequence of DNA between the primers on the respective DNA strains are amplified selectively over the remaining portions of the DNA and selected sample. The PCR process provides for the specific amplification of a desired region of DNA.
The yield of product from PCR increases exponentially for an indefinite number of cycles. At some point and for uncertain reasons, the reaction becomes limited and PCR product increases at an unknown rate. Consequently, the yield of amplified product has been reported to vary by as much as 6-fold between identical samples run simultaneously. (Gilliland, G., et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. 87:2725-2729, 1990). (These publications and other reference materials have been included to provide additional details on the background of the invention and, in particular instances, the practice of the invention, and all are expressly incorporated herein by reference.) Therefore, after a certain number of PCR cycles, the initial concentrations of target DNA cannot be accurately determined by extrapolation. In an attempt to make PCR quantitative, various investigators have analyzed samples amplified for a number of cycles known to provide exponential amplification (Horikoshi, T., et al., Cancer Res. 52:108-116 (1992); Noonan, K. E., et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. 87:7160-7164 (1990); Murphy, L. D., et al., Biochemistry 29:10351-10356 (1990); Carre, P. C., et al., J. Clin. Invest. 88:1802-1810 (1991); Chelly, J., et al., Eur. J. Biochem 187:691-698 (1990); Abbs, S., et al., J. Med. Genet. 29:191-196 (1992); Feldman, A. M. et al., Circulation 83:1866-1872 (1991). In general, these analyses are done early in the PCR process when the PCR product is measurable by use of radiolabeled probes and autoradiography but not by spectrophotometry or densitometry of ethidium bromide stained gels. The use of radioactivity is inconvenient, expensive, and presents safety concerns. Also, the exponential phase must be defined for each set of experimental conditions, requiring additional cost in time and materials.
Another development is competitive PCR, wherein PCR is conducted in the presence of single base mutated competitive templates (Gilliland, supra; Becker-Andre, et al., Nucleic Acids Res. 17:9437-9446 (1989)). A known amount of competitive template is co-amplified with an unknown amount of target sequence. The competitor is the same sequence (except for single base mutation or deletion of a portion of the sequence) as the target, uses the same primers for amplification as the target cDNA, and amplifies with the same efficiency as the target cDNA. The starting ratio of target/standard is preserved throughout the entire amplification process, even after the exponential phase is complete.
Competitive PCR is discussed in general in Siebert, P. D., et al., Nature 359:557-558 (1992); Siebert, P. D., et al., BioTechniques 14:244-249 (1993), and Clontech Brochure, 1993, Reverse Transcriptase-PCR (RT-PCR). However, competitive PCR alone does not adequately control for variation in starting amounts of template. Degradation of samples and pipetting errors can lead to variation. When using Northern analysis to measure gene expression, it is possible to overcome these problem by probing the same blot for both a target gene and a "housekeeping" gene which is not expected to vary among tissue samples or in response to stimuli. The "housekeeping" gene acts as a denominator in determining the relative expression of a target gene. In attempts to apply this concept, other investigators have PCR-amplified in separate tubes. However, when the two genes are amplified in separate tubes, intertube variation in amplification conditions and pipetting errors are unavoidable. While non-competitive multiplex PCR, where the target and "housekeeping" gene are amplified in the same tube, has also been described in Noonan, supra, this method is inconvenient because it requires the generation of standard curves to determine the exponential range of amplification nuclides.
Therefore, there is a need for quantitative measurement of gene expression technique which has none of the above-described drawbacks and which can be performed by a technician with standard training. The present invention addresses these needs in the art by providing a technique which can be utilized with any PCR process and which can be performed in a simple and straightforward manner. The present invention involves a dramatic improvement over previously described approaches to DNA analysis and the PCR techniques.